wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Feena Funshine Popstar Bear
Feena Funshine Popstar is one of Linny's ten pets in Wonder Pets Animated TV Series and Movies. At 7 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family. She is a perky funshine girl known for her passion for rock music, which she developed when she attended her first concert during seventh grade. Aspiring to become a rock star, Feena owns various instruments, the most prominent being her electric guitar. She frequently quotes lyrics from famous songs, and also has a habit of speaking in a British accent to imitate her favorite rock star, Mick Swagger. Like her older sister Leni, she is also caring and supportive of her siblings. Sometimes though, Feena can lose control of herself, get carried away with trying to improve things, and come off as annoying to some people. Feena is also the first Loud sister confirmed to be bisexual. While she, along with her siblings, had a crush on Lincoln's tutor Hugh in "Study Muffin!", she is also shown to have a crush on her best friend, Sam Sharp in the episode "L is for Love;", and at one point, said that one of Lincoln's (female) substitute teachers was "smoking." In the third graphic novel, Live Life Loud!, it is revealed that the other kids are aware of her love for Sam and are fully supportive of it. Before she became interested in rock music, Feena was a sweetie, gentle and classy girly girl, who was primarily interested in classical music. She has her violin and doing her violin concerto. As a child, Feena did not develop her passion for rock music developed, until she was just 8 years old. After her first concert, she developed an interest in rock music. AppearanceEdit Feena is slightly taller than Luan, but longer than Leni. She has long ginger hair, styled into a pixie cut, 2 stars on her cheeks, and wears light purple eye shadow. She wears a yellow popstar dress with a smiling sun, crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. In "For Bros About to Rock!", it is revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a rocker. Originally, she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes. Episodes focusing on Feena * "For Pets About to Rock!" * "House Music!" * "L is for Love!" * "Roadie to Nowhere!" * "Really Loud Music!" * "Racing Hearts!" * "A Scarf For Coldina!" * "Make Someone Happy!" * "A Big Surprise For Explorer Orange!" * "Happy Ever After!" * "Salty and Ciara's Secret!" Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow Characters Category:Popstar Pets Category:Characters who wear sneakers Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets